Em um mundo estranho
by kami nee chan
Summary: Nem mesmo a paciencia de Sasuke resiste à completa inocencia do loiro mesmo nos lugares e situações mais inusitadas, principalmente quando se veem em um mundo muito louco e ainda por cima, em um quarto de motel. Boys Love
1. BR 101

**História: **Em um mundo estranho

**Capítulo: **01 de 04

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens são da coleção do Kishimotto, mas eu peguei emprestado pra escrever essa fic aqui... sem fins lucrativos, é de fan para fan de todo coração *.* então não fira meu coraçãozinho copiando tah ^.~

**Gênero: **Yaoi, nesse capítulo 'tá meio Shoujo, Shonen-ai... mas depois vai de Lime à Lemon OK

**Personagens: **Naruto & Sasuke

**Publicação: **13/04/2010

**Capa: **http: /img28 .imageshack .us /img28 /8498 /emummundoestranho .jpg (tirem os espacinhos)

**Comentários:** Outra yaoi meio maluca. Coisa de uma noite na qual eu não consegui dormir...

* * *

EM UM MUNDO ESTRANHO_1. BR 101

_Por Kami-chan_

Entre tanta destruição que aquela batalha sem sentido proporcionava, a chuva que cobria suas cabeças era a única pequena trégua para as pequenas cabanas em chamas. O loiro fazia sua parte para defender aquele pequeno pedaço de chão, esta era sua missão no momento. Impedir que aquelas pessoas impiedosas acabassem com uma vila inteira apenas porque era pequena, pouco conhecida e ninguém moveria uma pá para ajudar na reconstrução das casas daqueles inocentes.

- Naruto se ficarmos todos juntos vai ser menos produtivo, você é o mais rápido e tem mais chakra, vai pro norte, Sakura pelo leste, Sai avance por aqui e eu vou por lá.

- Hai – gritaram em coro.

Em frente como ordenara Yamato era onde se encontravam as criaturas mais estranhas que já havia visto. Eram três e protegiam a mulher imponente que parecia liderar aquela loucura. Eles eram fortes, mas Naruto estava se dando bem até levar um golpe que o fez rolar metros longe, parecia que tinha levado uma marretada de chakra maciço e foi acompanhada de mais outra antes mesmo que o loiro pudesse se erguer para a batalha novamente e ele viu o mundo escurecer por segundos antes de conseguir abrir os olhos para receber mais um golpe.

Cada golpe o feria e parecia absorver um tanto de seu chakra deixando-o cada vez mais fraco, agora ele nem tentava mais se mover, cada golpe tinha um breve intervalo de alguns segundos e ele sabia exatamente quando seria o próximo, mas seu corpo parecia estar em um lugar muito longe de sua mente, pois não sentia mais nenhum golpe "Talvez assim seja morrer" pensou enquanto ouvia a agradável música dos pássaros "Nada mais justo, no céu deve haver muitos pássaros" pensou se concentrando naquele som tão bonito que parecia aumentar a cada instante até chegar ao ponto de ficar tão alto que se tornou insuportável e fez Naruto franzir o cenho. Neste mesmo instante ouviu o grito alto, claro, tão estridente quanto o nome sugeria.

- Chidori.

Aquela voz tão conhecida fez Naruto abrir os olhos mais uma vez, ignorando a tempestade de nuvens negras que se formava sobre si e a ira da mulher que a conjurara após ver seus três capangas ao chão com apenas um golpe. Será que após tanto tempo e tanta busca poderia acreditar no que seus olhos viam?

- Sasuke? – O chamado do loiro fez a silhueta em sua frente se virar ignorando os gritos de perjúrio da mulher e a tempestade escura que ela guiava para cima de ambos.

- Vocês vão me pagar caro por isso! O domínio de todo país do fogo será meu – nenhum dos dois ouvia as palavras daquela mulher, o loiro estava perdido na surpresa e o moreno no constrangimento da falta de palavras.

Estavam tão perdidos com aquela situação "Da última vez que nos vimos eu disse a ele que o mataria por mero capricho e agora deixara de apenas observar a batalha para defendê-lo, como explicaria isso?" a voz interna cobrava de si aquela situação e por isso nenhum dos dois garotos pode ver o que descia do céu naquele momento e prendeu o moreno pela cintura, como que por tentáculos elevando-o.

- Sasuke – o loiro viu o moreno tentar se soltar daquilo com a Katana, mas como um raio tudo o que conseguiu foi machucar a mão e perder a arma.

Naruto se ergueu no chão e estendeu a mão para o moreno para puxá-lo e como última opção, o outro aceitou também esticando o braço que fora agarrado por Naruto. Fora ingenuidade acreditar que poderia puxar Sasuke daquela coisa, no fim tudo o que conseguiram foi ficar os dois presos para logo em seguida serem arremessados como dois pesos mortos ao nada. Mas então como que se caíssem em um rio, eles foram ao meio daquela tempestade e quando caíram em solo novamente nenhum dos dois ninjas sabia onde estava.

Naruto sentiu o baque de seu tombo no chão e breve segundos depois o baque de Sasuke caindo sobre si fazendo-o bater com o queixo no chão. Era dia e o céu estava cinza como que se prometesse uma tempestade para a noite.

- Teme! Podia cair no chão por gentileza "cê" me fez morder a língua – o loiro resmungava quase incompreensivelmente enquanto passava a mão pelo queixo.

- Pelo menos a queda foi macia – gozou o outro sem se mover.

- Bastardo – continuou resmungando baixo, cada vez mais incomodado com a situação por algum motivo.

- Bastardo que salvou sua vida – disse sem se exaltar.

- Salvei sua queda – já identificando o que o incomodava tanto.

- Eu já disse que foi uma excelente queda, dobe – pronto, a última frase foi a gota da água para o loirinho sob si que se sentia mais incomodado a cada resposta no tom tipicamente vazio de emoções.

- Sasuke você pode parar de falar no meu ouvido teme, eu não sou surdo e sai logo de cima de mim – disse se virando com força fazendo o outro despencar de cima de suas costas.

- Acho melhor corrermos – o moreno ignorou os comentários do outro se deitando de barriga pra cima na grama. É claro que fazia aquilo tudo de propósito.

Desde quando ainda pertenciam à mesma equipe Sasuke pode reparar a forma como o menor costumava se arrepiar quando se aproximava demais, ficava nervoso sem motivo e ainda assim sempre correndo atrás de si, querendo sempre provocá-lo de alguma maneira fosse com a eterna rivalidade ou apenas para incomodá-lo, mas sempre em torno de si. Sabia exatamente o que Naruto sentia, pois dividia o mesmo desejo pelo loiro, a diferença era que ele fazia ciência desta situação enquanto o outro não e cabia ao moreno esperar até que Naruto se desse conta de tudo isso e desse abertura ao que poderiam ter sem que o moreno parecesse rude ou assustasse o Uzumaki. Havia apenas um ponto controverso nos pensamentos de Sasuke e era o fato de ambos terem treze anos quando o mesmo saiu da vila, agora estavam com dezessete e os anos haviam deixado o Uchiha cada vez menos paciente.

- Por que devemos correr? – Perguntou o loiro se levantando sem jeito do chão, toda aquela situação e Sasuke falando em seu ouvido fazia seu corpo pinicar e reagir de forma estranha, mas talvez fosse apenas toda confusão daquele dia estranho.

- Porque vem chuva – Sasuke também se levantou – E eu não faço ideia de onde estamos, você? E espera um pouco – ele parecia se lembrar de algo – Você não estava quase morrendo?

- Ah que bom que você lembrou disso ANTES de cair em cima de mim – reclamou – Mas não, eu estou bem. Me recupero rápido lembra... e bem... – Naruto olhou tudo ao seu redor, a grama rala e não tão verde, as árvores quase secas e com aparência de velhas, o céu cinza completamente sem vida e sem nenhum pássaro – Não faço ideia de onde estamos.

- MARIA! – gritou um senhor rechonchudo com algo que eles não foram capazes de identificar nas mãos – TEM LADRÃO NA PLANTAÇÃO MARIA – ele corria desengonçado na direção dos meninos estáticos. (soh pode ser o sono lol)

- Obaa-san é um mal entendido – disse o loiro apavorado

- Eu acho que ele não quer ouvir Naruto – disse o outro ao seu lado

- Cala essa boca teme – disse entredentes e logo voltou a gritar – Veja, não somos ladrões somos ninjas – dizia apontando para o símbolo da folha em sua testa.

- Ah são ninjas... eu vou mostrar minha "arte ninja" de fazer trombadinha dançar no miudinho – disse mexendo e apontando aquela coisa estranha.

- Sasuke o que é aquela coisa na mão dele? – Nem bem Naruto havia terminado de falar e a resposta veio em um som estridente que ricochetou em um lata grande de latão que estava jogada no chão alguns metros a sua frente e o estado em que a mesma ficou assustou ambos os garotos.

- Corre! - Gritou Sasuke já correndo (covardãããããão)

- Oh Zé, por que é foi que "ce" atirou nos meninos ora? Era só dois moleques que de certo só vieram pegar manga.

- Era só chumbinho bem, era só chumbinho eu to cansado desses trombadinhas correndo, pisoteando tudo minha plantação!

Os dois garotos correram pelo campo até verem a grama rasa ser trocada pelo capim alto sem olhar pra trás, deixando pouco a pouco aquele velho louco para trás. Suas pernas sentiram em meio à corrida a elevação do solo, deixando-os em uma trilha muito estranha.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o loiro pulando uma cerquinha de arame farpado e pisando na "trilha".

- Um caminho para algum lugar – o outro respondeu evasivamente.

- Ta louco? Olha a largura disso da pra passar com um exercito de ninjas por aqui e..cade as árvores? Sem falar que esse chão é de concreto. Nunca vi disso!

- Ta, esquece, tem uma placa la vamos ver o que diz – falou apontando para uma placa metálica tingida em azul com escritas brancas.

- BR 101 – leu o loiro – Nunca ouvi falar dessa vila – disse inocente vendo suas palavras serem consumidas pelo silêncio e o silencio ser invadido pela trovoada que vinha ligeira do horizonte.

- Droga! A chuva! – resmungou Sasuke se lembrando do dia cinza.

- Tebayo Sasuke, a placa aponta para lá então vamos seguir, temos que chegar a algum lugar ne..

Correram por alguns poucos quilômetros e a chuva os alcançou, tudo bem no começo eram raras e largas gotas que caiam sobre suas cabeças refrescando os corpos quentes da corrida, mas pouco a pouco os pingos grossos foram caindo com mais intensidade até se tornarem uma grossa tempestade. Pior ainda foi quando o vento se aliou fortemente a ela, impedindo os garotos de olharem com atenção o que os cercava e fazendo-os sentir como que cada novo tufo os arrastaria junto com o temporal. A noite já caía quando Naruto avistou algo, uma luz.

- Tem algo ali – o loiro tentou falar mais alto que a tempestade, puxando Sasuke pelo braço.

Correram pela entradinha sinuosa e se depararam com uma porta muito grande ao lado de um guichê de vidro escuro que tinha uma bandejinha metálica na base.

- Tem preferência por algum quarto? – a voz feminina se fez ouvir entre os dois, assustando-os de inicio, até Sasuke identificar que o som vinha do circulo prateado cheio de furinhos bem no meio do vidro. O garoto se aliviou a principio, por sorte haviam chegado a algum tipo de pousada.

- Não! – Respondeu muito alto, quase gritando com Naruto ainda segurando o seu braço.

- A suíte 431 está disponível. Sendo dois garotos desejam a liberação do canal especial? – Sasuke não entendeu o motivo da pergunta, mas as palavras "canal" e "especial" fizeram os olhos de Naruto brilhar e o loiro fazia sinais afirmativos com a cabeça.

- Pode ser! – Respondeu e pela bandejinha escorregou um chaveiro com o número 431.

- Ligaremos para o quarto assim que o seu canal for liberado – disse a voz por fim e o grande portão se abriu.

- Sasuke o que é um canal especial para dois garotos? – Naruto perguntou enquanto caminhavam em busca de seu quarto, mas o moreno preferiu o silêncio a dizer que também não sabia. – Será que é aquele canal que passa "A Saga de Um Ninja" sem os cortes e censuras pra TV normal? Ah eu sempre quis ver como o irmão do mocinho era esquartejado logo no começo do filme – perguntou com os olhos brilhando novamente.

- Você não percebeu ainda que estamos muito longe de Konoha, olha essas coisas todas parece até que fomos mandados para outro mundo e aquele velho maluco, ele não acreditou que éramos ninjas e falou isso de maneira satirizada – respondeu puxando Naruto para uma grande porta com uma plaquinha "431"

- Ah ainda bem que você falou em Konoha teme, só pra lembrar, quando acharmos o caminho para casa você vai voltar pra la comigo! – disse entrando no ambiente e finalmente saindo da chuva.

- Quantas vezes você já disse isso dobe e você sabe que eu não vou voltar – disse enquanto os dois passavam juntos pela segunda porta do ambiente e chegando enfim no quarto!

Naruto e Sasuke olharam para aquele lugar, depois se olharam para então olhar o lugar mais uma vez. O loiro caminhou até o centro do quarto enquanto Sasuke permaneceu no mesmo lugar. O queixo do moreno caiu, nunca havia entrado num lugar como aquele, mas não precisava disso para saber que estavam em um quarto de motel.

CoNTiNua

Eu ficaria muito feliz mesmo se vocês comentassem depois de ler sabe, isso motiva o escritor ^.~

Dei uma betada por cima, mas dei... o que é um avanço

bjks


	2. Luzes e Neon

**História: **Em um mundo estranho

**Capítulo: **02 de 04

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Personagens são do Kishimotto, a história é minha. ^.~ Sem fins lucrativos, apenas uma descontração de fan pra fan o/

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Lime

**Personagens: **Naruto & Sasuke

**Publicação: **15/04/2010

**Capa: **http: /img28 .imageshack .us /img28 /8498 /emummundoestranho .jpg (tirem os espacinhos)

**Comentários:** E não é que eles foram parar bem num lugarzinho bem inapropriado para mentes frágeis o.o'' Como vão se comportar nossos menininhos?

* * *

EM UM MUNDO ESTRANHO_2. LUZES E NEON

_Por Kami-chan_

_E no capítulo anterior..._

_Naruto e Sasuke olharam para aquele lugar, depois se olharam para então olhar o lugar mais uma vez. O loiro caminhou até o centro do quarto enquanto Sasuke permaneceu no mesmo lugar. O queixo do moreno caiu nunca havia entrado num lugar como aquele, mas não precisava disso para saber que estavam em um quarto de motel._

- Esse é o quarto mais estranho que eu já vi em toda a minha vida – disse o loiro inocente fazendo Sasuke se lembrar dos motivos pelo qual esperava pacientemente pelo momento em que o dobe percebesse que havia algo entre eles.

- Eu disse pra você que estávamos muito longe de Konoha dobe. – disse simplesmente.

- Mas.. tem uma banheira na frente da cama, o box do chuveiro também e é de vidro e... que sentido há em se ter um espelho sobre a cama? – ele terminou de falar apontando para o teto – Alias, caso não tenha percebido só há uma cama.

- Esse tipo de coisa deve ser normal por aqui – disse abrindo o registro da banheira e começando a se despir – E tire essas roupas molhadas antes que fique doente, nós estamos encharcados – disse arremessando um dos dois roupões que estavam cuidadosamente dobrados no degrau de mármore escuro que dava acesso à banheira branca.

A banheira já havia se enchido pela metade e Sasuke se enfiou para dentro dela, Naruto ainda caminhava pelo quarto descobrindo novas coisas em um armário de vidro em um dos cantos e onde havia uma porção de frasquinhos e tubinhos de nomes estranhos. Alguns objetos sem sentindo que ele nunca tinha visto e coisas como algemas, cordas, chicotes...

- Sasuke, eu acho que esse lugar deve ser perigoso, tem armas aqui...só pode ser pra de defender.. né? – perguntou se virando para o moreno ainda segurando o último tubinho que tinha pegado por curiosidade em uma mão e mostrando o chicote de couro pendido na outra mão para o teme.

Tudo bem, havia escolhido por conta própria deixar o tempo por conta do loiro e respeitava com toda paciência e autocontrole toda aquela inocência de Naruto, mas estavam naquele ambiente estrategicamente planejado para que sua mente pensasse em apenas uma coisa e ver aquele dobe babaca só de roupão segurando um chicote em uma mão e um tubo de lubrificante na outra já era demais até mesmo para Sasuke. Não respondeu ao comentário sem nenhuma maldade do loiro, apenas deixou o corpo escorregar na banheira até que a água morna ficasse quase na altura de seus olhos e fechou os olhos como que se não tivesse prestado atenção a nada daquilo.

Talvez a água que tocava sua pele fosse até mesmo capaz de evaporar ao reagir com a temperatura de seu rosto, safo de demonstrar o rubor pelo ato desesperado, mas antes ver a água sucumbir ao seu fogo que ouvir algum outro comentário completamente inocente de Naruto que o fazia vê-lo da maneira tão pervertida. Acontece que o destino estava contra Sasuke naquele dia (o destino está sempre contra o Sasuke quando a autora é este ser demente que digita as coisas que vc está lendo) e o barulho do telefone tocando o fez abrir os olhos novamente.

Naruto jogou aquele chicote pra dentro do armário novamente e correu até o bidezinho suspenso em um dos lados da cama gigantesca onde sem perceber jogou aquele tubinho que ele nem tinha percebido que ainda estava em sua mão. Ele atendeu, prestou atenção no que era dito no outro lado da linha e quando largou o telefone no gancho novamente pegou um objeto preto que estava no lado do mesmo e aprecia com um controle cheio de botões (regra n° 1, nunca deixe o controle com o ser menos dotado de inteligência)

- O que foi que disseram? – quis saber Sasuke

- Ah é o canal especial, foi liberado – respondeu ainda tentando decifrar o controle em suas mãos.

- Vira a TV pra cá, também quero ver – e Naruto foi até o cano de ferro onde a LCD estava acoplada, fazendo-a girar na direção da banheira.

- A moça disse que era só mexer nesse controle aqui – ele disse escolhendo um botão qualquer e apertando. Mas ao invés de ligar a TV as luzes do quarto se apagaram.

- Dobe, você apertou o botão errado, aperta o mesmo pra vê se a luz volta.

- Como? Ta escuro eu nem sei mais qual foi o botão – ele sorteou um botão próximo de onde ele acreditava ter apertado antes e luzes negras (que são roxas) se acenderam em um canto sobre uma "cadeira muito estranha¹" que mais parecia com um objeto medieval de tortura.

Nessa altura Sasuke já estava se sentindo até envergonhado de como as coisas estavam se encaminhando, tentou ao máximo não rir ao ver o rosto inocente e confuso de Naruto que estava em pé ao seu lado e da banheira. O loiro apertou outro botão e luzes fraquinhas e coloridas iluminavam o armário de vidro, destacando na escuridão aqueles objetos estranhos. Apertou mais outro e uma luz néon vermelha surgiu por baixo da cama, destacando todo o contorno do box com lençóis brancos e refletia no espelho sobre a mesma.

- Essa é bonita – disse Naruto fazendo Sasuke parar de olhar o quarto e o encarar. A face confusa tinha sumido, também depois de apertar aquela merda uma centena de vezes as luzes que surgiam não eram mais espanto e sim motivo de curiosidade nas mãos do loirinho – Nee nee Sasuke esse lugar é o máximo! - disse de maneira encantadora e apertou mais um botão e dessa vez luzes azuis, vermelhas, verdes e brancas surgiram do fundo da banheira criando reflexo na água o que deixou o corpo de Sasuke em completa evidência.

E depois diz que um Uchiha é desprovido de qualquer sentimento, a forma como a arte do quarto fez Naruto ficar observando perdidamente as cores na água se misturando ao corpo de Sasuke fez o moreno quase desmaiar de apreensão e nervosismo. Com muito esforço ele atinou a pegar um frasco grande que tinha suspenso em uma pratileirinha de vidro atrás de si, despejou todo o conteúdo na água e então as luzes deixaram de refletir a água para dar cor às densas espumas.

- Ne Sasuke, esse lugar meio que inspira ideias não é? - Uma vez quebrado o encanto daquele truque tão bonito Naruto não achou a espuma colorida mais bonita que o corpo igualmente branco de Sasuke com todos aqueles tons.

- Ideias? Que ideias Naruto? – Como explicar pra ele que sim, aquele lugar fora estrategicamente planejado pra inspirar as pessoas.

- Haha sei lá teme, só ideias... – respondeu constrangido voltando a olhar o objeto mágico em suas mãos ao sentir o rosto aquecer levemente. – Hey pera aí, esse aqui diz TV – disse virando o objeto pro moreno com o dedo em cima do botão certo e o apertou.

E então a coisa foi muito rápida, o tempo que os dois levaram pra conseguir ligar a TV fez com que o filme que passava já estivesse um tanto avançado e da escuridão do quarto a luminosidade da TV mostrou o casal em uma posição nada convencional com muitos tapas na bunda e gritos que não davam pra ser distinguidos entre dor e prazer. No susto o loiro se desequilibrou e deixou o controle escorregar de suas mãos o que lhe levou a uma tentativa frustrada de pegar o objeto antes que o mesmo caísse dentro da banheira de Sasuke. Na bagunça não apenas o controle caiu, mas Naruto também, caiu dentro da banheira batendo com as costas no peito de Sasuke que por reflexo o apanhou e tentou o fazer cair da maneira mais confortável possível, ou seja, nos seus braços. Só então o moreno pode deter seus olhos sobre a tela para entender a reação do loirinho.

Vamos recapitular, Naruto ligou a TV e nosso _filme especial _estava passando e na tela tinha um casal... de homens, um deles literalmente preso em uma arma medieval de tortura primordialmente chinesa, mas também tinha sido usada no Japão. Era algo que mantinha a cabeça de um dos homens presa ao lado dos pulsos em três pequenos buraquinhos em um suporte de madeira. Essa posição permitia ao torturado ficar em uma posição com o bumbum empinado enquanto o outro cara ficava atrás, sim, trabalhando duro naquela região normalmente tão escondininha, mas que a posição deixava exposta. Ele se movia e gemia enquanto desprovia tapas estralados na lateral da coxa de seu uke que apesar de todo incomodo da posição, gemia de prazer com igual intensidade e gritava por mais enquanto tentava mover seu quadril contra o outro com dificuldade. (quem não entendeu, não pergunta ^.~)

OK, a cena tinha sido um pouquinho demais para o moreno também, mas talvez porque levando em conta que os gemidos pareciam estar tão bons, ele de repente imaginou Naruto e toda sua inocência preso naquela coisa e... er.. melhor para de pensar. Olhou mais uma vez para o loiro que agora apertava inútil e desesperadamente os botões do controle, mas depois de cair na água, o pobre não funcionou mais.

Naruto olhou choroso do controle para Sasuke e Sasuke olhou impassível de Naruto para o pequeno objeto em suas mãos. Então e só então percebeu como o loiro estava perto de si e como na bagunça da queda um dos braços do Uchiha abraçava Naruto pela lombar e outro agora caía displicente sobre as coxas do menor.

Naruto no desespero jogou o controle na TV e por ironia do destino, sim ironia, pois quando ele jogou acertou direitinho no botão sensível e a TV desligou deixando os dois garotos na banheira com todas aquelas luzes aconchegantes os envolvendo, agora novamente realçadas sem o brilho forte da TV. Naruto sem perceber colocou uma mão espalmada no peito de Sasuke deixando que o braço fizesse a mesma coisa caindo rente ao corpo do moreno.

- Ne Sasuke, vamos levar uma bela bronca por estragar aquilo né? – ele olhou bem o moreno, mas ainda, mesmo com todo aquele clima dado pelas luzes e aquela banheira aconchegante Naruto parecia não perceber a forma como Sasuke o olhava.

- Aí agente da uma surra neles com aquelas armas estranhas que você achou ali – ele disse calmo, abandonando o ato detalhado de observar as várias expressões de Naruto apenas para lhe sorrir de uma maneira muito diferente do habitual e de uma forma ainda mais bonita com seu rosto refletindo aquelas luzes.

- Ne Sasuke, esse lugar é estranho, aquele filme é estranho... eu não entendo nada disso, não tinha que ser um garoto e uma garota?

- Hm.. mas eles pareciam se sentir bem, não pareciam? E esse lugar não é tão estranho assim, olha – ele passou a mão por um bocado de espuma – Você disse que achava as luzes bonitas, não é?

- É pareciam... – disse pensativo e então sorriu olhando a bola de espuma na mão do moreno e numa brincadeira que assim como tudo o que fazia, era desprovida de qualquer gota de malícia assoprou a espuma falsamente colorida pra vê-la se dissipar no ar, mas sem perceber acabou jogando uma boa parte da mesma no rosto de Sasuke. – Oh gomen Sasuke, eu sempre ferro com tudo – disse levando a mão ao rosto do moreno e tirando com delicadeza a espuma do mesmo.

A mão de Naruto deslizava pelo rosto de pele clara enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se atentamente a cada região que seus dedos delicados tocavam. Sasuke fechou os olhos, aquilo estava ficando difícil demais de suportar, ainda mais com Naruto em seu colo, entre seus braços, tão... inocentemente perto de si. Nenhum deles sabe ao certo como foi, mas mesmo de olhos fechados o moreno guiou uma mão livre até a nuca de Naruto, trazendo-o precisamente até seus lábios, entretanto uma vez que os lábios macios do loiro tocaram os finos do moreno, foi Naruto quem o beijou ascendendo em Sasuke algo novo chamado expectativa.

Não era possível naquele momento precisar o que movia Naruto. Sabia ser preciso mais que belas luzes e um ambiente envolvente para simplesmente tomar aquele tipo de ação tão... repentina. Somente depois de tocar nos lábios do Uchiha pareceu perceber que já desejava aquilo há tempos.

Nervosismo e paixão faziam seu coração bater tão forte que fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer e tão alto que fazia o rosto do loiro enrubescer com a certeza de Sasuke também ouvia. As mãos espalmadas no peito alvo seguiram sozinhas para o pescoço do moreno, tocando-lhe delicadamente até que as pontas dos dedos alcançassem a mandíbula e um pouquinho das bochechas, sentindo os movimentos da boca obscena que tomou por impulso e que agora lhe tomava.

As línguas se aconchegavam harmoniosamente, tocando-se e descobrindo-se de maneira cada vez mais carinhosa e mais profunda. Ambos sentiam que podiam ficar desenvolvendo aquela carícia gostosa para o resto de suas vidas, mas algo se fazia necessário para mantê-los bem e o ar passou a ser pedido por seus pulmões.

Sem a menor intenção de acabar com aquilo que levou tanto tempo para acontecer as mãos do moreno seguiram para o pescoço de Naruto girando-o e fazendo o beijo que era dos lábios pertencer ao pescoço. O Uchiha pode sentir de maneira prazerosa a forma como o corpo menor vibrou e se arrepiou em resposta aquele contato, a respiração foi instintivamente interrompida, mas logo em seguida ele pareceu se deixar levar.

CoNTiNua

¹ Popular 'Academia do Prazer'

Haha parei na hora crítica .

Comentem por favor ^.~


	3. Entre lençóis & toalhas de banho

**História: **Em um mundo estranho

**Capítulo: **03 de 04

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Sasuke... quer dizer, ao Kishi. Mas a história é minha, feita assim só pra imaginar eles perdidos em um motelzin e sem nenhum fim lucrativo ou interesses comerciais... coisa de fan pra fan. Concordam comigo que um final yaoi pra Naruto está cada vez mais concreto? /apanha.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Lime... quase Lemon

**Personagens: **Naruto & Sasuke

**Publicação: **24/06/2010

**Capa: **http: /img28 .imageshack .us /img28 /8498 /emummundoestranho .jpg (tirem os espacinhos)

**Comentários:** Sasuke eh um baka que merece morrer e eu sou uma que estou na fila, louca para matá-lo. Mas não podemos negar que ele é gostoso, não tem com alguém que carregue os mesmos genes do Itachi-san não ser. E ninguém, eu disse NINGUÉM pode negar que ele é sim apaixonado pelo Narutinho, só não sabe como lidar com isso.

* * *

EM UM MUNDO ESTRANHO_3. ENTRE LENÇOIS & TOALHAS DE BANHO

_Por Kami-chan_

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Nervosismo e paixão faziam seu coração bater tão forte que fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer e tão alto que fazia o rosto do loiro enrubescer com a certeza de Sasuke também ouvia. As mãos espalmadas no peito alvo seguiram sozinhas para o pescoço do moreno, tocando-lhe delicadamente até que a ponta dos dedos alcançasse a mandíbula e um pouquinho das bochechas, sentindo os movimentos da boca obscena que tomou por impulso e que agora lhe tomava._

_As línguas se aconchegavam harmoniosamente, tocando-se e descobrindo-se de maneira cada vez mais carinhosa e mais profunda. Ambos sentiam que podiam ficar desenvolvendo aquela carícia gostosa para o resto de suas vidas, mas algo fazia-se necessário para mantê-los bem e o ar passou a ser pedido por seus pulmões._

_Sem a menor intenção de acabar com aquilo que levou tanto tempo para acontecer as mãos do moreno seguiram para o pescoço de Naruto girando-o e concentrando o beijo que era dos lábios pertencer ao pescoço. O Uchiha pode sentir de maneira prazerosa a forma como o corpo menor vibrou e se arrepiou em resposta aquele contato, a respiração foi instintivamente interrompida, mas logo em seguida ele pareceu se deixar levar._

.:.

Os músculos do pescoço alvo se tencionavam por vontade própria, Naruto não queria que isso acontecesse, Sasuke pensaria coisas indevidas a seu respeito quanto aquelas reações involuntárias. Pensaria que era fraco ou ainda que aquele momento fosse repudioso, não era, era apenas estranho, confuso e gostoso.

- Anh.. – o gemido saiu baixinho, pois Naruto tentava os domar com toda sua força de vontade, entretanto não fora capaz de impedir o som luxurioso quando Sasuke lhe mordeu um pedaço de pele em especial. Nunca imaginou que uma mordida em seu pescoço o pudesse sentir tais situações. Na verdade, nunca em toda sua vida sentiu tais sensações.

Na tentativa de acabar com aqueles gemidos que insistiam em querer sair apenas para o deixar com vergonha levou as duas mãos até o rosto de Sasuke para guiar os lábios do moreno mais uma vez na direção dos seus. E céus o ato era tão gostoso e acolhedor, os lábios até momentos atrás nunca imaginados pela mente do Uzumaki agora após provados se mostraram tão seus por direito e tornavam aquele carinho em algo mais necessitado, sôfrego e urgente. Quase elevado a um nível promíscuo.

O roupão encharcado que vestia quando caiu na banheira agora colava em sua pele deixando-a arrepiada. Ou seria a mão de Sasuke entrando entre a fenda frontal da peça e buscando pelo contato mais direto entre seus dedos e a pele intocada? Os dedos hábeis buscando cegos pela pele bronzeada os pontos mais sensíveis.

- Ahh – o gemido rompeu o beijo, sentir um de seus mamilos ser pinçado e puxado por dois dedos do moreno fez o loirinho jogar a cabeça para trás em deleite. Sensível.

Sasuke moveu as mãos rumo aos ombros do Uzumaki a fim de remover aquela peça para poder admirar o corpo que ele sabia estar arrepiado. Queria poder tocar e experimentar cada pontinho sensível daquela criatura que perdida na confusão de sensações conseguia lhe parecer ainda mais adorável.

O loiro estava quase entregue à gostosa novidade até sentir sob suas coxas o toque teso do membro que suas reações faziam despertar. Naruto se moveu sobre o membro desperto de Sasuke apreciando a sensação em um primeiro momento, mas um gemido denunciador do Uchiha sob si fez despertar. Logo, seus olhos se arregalaram e as mãos do Uzumaki foram parar ambas nos ombros largos do moreno, afastando-o.

- Para Sasuke.. – disse já se levantando, saindo apressado da banheira dando as costas ao moreno que o olhava completamente pasmo.

- Naruto... - outro começou, mas não teve de dizer mais nada. Apenas pode ouvir o som da porta sendo trancada do único ambiente do quarto que era completamente isolado. O lavabo.

Trancou-se naquele pequeno e apertado cantinho do quarto tão cheio de coisas estranhas que estavam confundindo sua mente. Suspirou sentando sobre a tampa fechada da privada, os pés apoiados na parede em sua frente formavam ângulos em suas pernas onde as mãos e os braços foram largados displicentemente enquanto a mente confusa tentava em vão não pensar em nada. Aquele cantinho era mesmo muito pequeno, ainda assim era tão simples e comum que chegava a ser aconchegante diante de toda luxúria do outro ambiente.

A aproximação com Sasuke o fizera se sentir tão bem. O que não era novidade, caso contrario não passaria seus dias sempre correndo atrás dele, não projetaria sua vida nessa busca épica e incansável pelo seu... amigo? O que era Sasuke mesmo? Sempre evitava essa resposta, sabia bem no fundo que não ia atrás do moreno por causa de sua rivalidade, nem pela promessa feita à Sakura e nem por considerar o Uchiha um irmão.

Não era seu amigo, não era seu amante, não era seu irmão. Nem seu companheiro o garoto era. Tudo aquilo que gritava aos quatro ventos era tudo mentira. Sasuke era nada, mas era tudo. Sasuke era tudo o que tinha, era tudo em que pensava, era o próprio Naruto com forças opostas e uma visão distorcida. O tal que prefere o ódio ao amor.

Odiar é tão mais fácil. Como aquela pequena alma mundana queria odiar o mundo como o moreno fazia, mas quanto mais vivia conseguia odiar apenas a si mesmo. Então... como o garoto que odiava o mundo poderia querer amar o ser que se odiava? O ser que era tudo, mas não tinha nada.

Confuso o loiro simplesmente não sabia mais o que pensar, tão simplesmente sabia que queria Sasuke por perto, mas nunca pensou no como. Seria aquele o jeito certo? Seria aquela a peça que faltava de toda aquela história confusa entre os dois? Mas... passou a adolescência inteira correndo atrás daquela coisa morena de cabeça dura, nunca tinha feito nada como aquilo. Não havia ninguém que lhe ensinasse sobre tudo aquilo. Suspirou derrotado sentindo a pele molhada se arrepiar de frio, estava pensando demais em coisas tão sem sentido que jamais chegaria a lugar algum.

Era humilhante demais olhar para Sasuke e admitir que não sabia nada daquilo. Que o moreno de fato seria melhor que ele em algo e justamente em algo que o fazia sentir aquele frio estranho na barriga que tirava sua confiança diante às sensações que pequenos toques que o moreno parecia saber oferecer tão bem o fazia sentir.

- Naruto? – a voz de Sasuke soou baixa além da madeira logo após a mesma ser levemente ferida pelos 'nós' dos dedos de Sasuke. Naruto olhou pra cima na direção da porta instintivamente como se fosse capaz de ver o moreno através da madeira, mas nada respondeu. – Sério dobe, abre essa porta pelo menos pra pegar o roupão seco ou você vai ficar doente. – Santa paciência, meditações TEM poder. A voz de Sasuke soou absolutamente calma apesar de se sentir absolutamente cansado e frustrado daquela situação toda, planejava seriamente empurrar a porta assim que o loiro a abrisse e o faria seu nem que fosse em cima da pia do lavado – o que não é uma ideia ruim – ele tinha lhe correspondido de início, corresponderia novamente se fosse mais direto ao assunto, pulando aquela parte em que Naruto tinha corrido e se trancado por ter se assustado com a nova situação.

Do outro lado da porta, Naruto tinha se levantado e se escorado na madeira da mesma. O simples fato de ter ouvido o apelido 'carinhoso' de certa forma o acalmava, mostrava que o moreno não estava bravo ou querendo tirar com sua cara por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava a mesma pessoa irritante e autoconfiante de sempre. A voz calma também ajudava, quase lhe deixava apto a discutir aquele assunto tão desconhecido com o moreno. Aponte-me uma pessoa que não tema algo assim tão diferente de tudo o que conhece.

- Não... não precisa Sasuke-teme se você não viu haviam dois roupões e um está molhado no meu corpo. Se me der esse você vai vestir o que?

- É baka, mas diferente de você eu estou seco e se você vai bancar o imbecil e ficar preso aí dentro só por causa de uns beijinhos, não vai ter problema nenhum se eu me virar só com as toalhas por aqui.

- Bastardo! – disse abrindo uma fresta da porta – Passa essa merda pra cá – puxou a peça da mão do moreno e se fechou novamente – E só porque eu to com frio – disse lá de dentro fazendo o moreno rir perplexo – E eu não vou sair daqui!

Foi movido pela curiosidade que o loiro abriu a porta e pela fresta Naruto só viu um dos olhos negros e profundos. Céus como são profundos, tão estáticos que pareciam lhe atravessar como uma visão de raio-x. As pontas molhadas deixavam os cabelos mais pesados e compridos caindo sobre os ombros desnudos que formavam o peitoral tão bem desenvolvido e... mais que inferno, já tinha visto Sasuke sem roupa algumas centenas de vezes durante missões então por que naquele momento tudo era diferente? E nisso puxou o roupão com pressa, mas do lado de fora a análise minuciosa que os olhos azuis fizeram ao corpo exposto não passou despercebida pelo moreno que mais uma vez, viu sua ansiosidade dissipada e deixou que as coisas fluíssem no ritmo do loiro.

- Uhum – disse o moreno apenas por dizer ainda rindo com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Jogou-se na cama, processando a forma como Naruto lhe encarou e conhecendo sua personalidade, logo ele sairia daquele lugar.

E os minutos se passavam teimosamente, a mente de Naruto de tão confusa resolveu parar de pensar. O loiro encontrou um secador de cabelo pelo local e o calor do mesmo ajudava a aquecê-lo ao sentir o ar quente lhe tocando a nuca enquanto secava as mechas com toda calma do mundo. Não tinha planos de sair dali certo? Pelo menos não até ter certeza que não enfrentaria nada desconhecido e constrangedor com o moreno. Pois maior que o medo, era a vergonha. Costumava ser tão determinado, mas desde que Sasuke saiu da vila foi incapaz de superar o moreno em nenhum momento... e agora mais isso.

Suspirou pesado, o cabelo já estava mais do que seco. Mecanicamente desligou o aparelho, guardou e destravou a porta para sair sem nem perceber o que fizera. E jogado de qualquer jeito sobre a cama estava Sasuke, dormindo com a toalha 'amarrada' na cintura. Aquilo era engraçado, em missões o loiro sempre caia cansado e dormia como uma pedra, nunca viu o moreno dormir. Ainda assim a forma desleixada e relaxada com que ele estava estirado no colchão passava longe de qualquer cena que o loiro pudesse imaginar... nada haver com o Uchiha super sério e vingativo.

Bom, ele já estava dormindo então não tinha a menor chance de novas cenas constrangedoras terem início e com isso em mente deitou-se ao lado do moreno na cama enorme. As luzes do quarto estavam exatamente da maneira como tinha deixado antes de se trancar, o néon vermelho subia pelo colchão branco e subia por seus corpos como se estivessem em chamas. Efeito esse que era observado pelo espelho sobre suas cabeças.

Livre dos olhos instigadores de Sasuke podia observar tudo sem pressa e sem medo. Haviam coisas que já sabia sobre diferenças entre o amigo e si próprio, mas era assim olhando para os dois corpos deitados na cama que via o quanto era menor que o moreno. Essa diferença não costumava ser tão grande assim, mas os músculos de Sasuke pareciam crescer regados a suor.

Os cabelos um pouco mais compridos ainda molhados estavam espalhados pelo colchão e sobre sua face, a cabeça levemente pendida pro lado e os lábios entreabertos respirando com força. Uma das mãos do moreno caía de qualquer jeito ao lado do seu corpo enquanto a outra pousava sobre o corpo mais ou menos na altura do diafragma... subindo e descendo junto com os movimentos do peito desnudo. Os braços fortes, os ombros largos, o peitoral tão bem desenhado, o braço cobria boa parte dos músculos abdominais, mas as entradas laterais em seu baixo ventre eram muito bem marcadas, elevando-se sobre os músculos quase como que se seu corpo fosse esculpido cuidadosamente para que não houvesse nenhuma imperfeição. Será que havia algum jutsu secreto para deixá-lo com um corpo assim?

O nó da toalha em um dos cantos do abdome cobria então toda a virilha e boa parte das coxas, salvo aquela parte onde estava a fenda no mesmo lado onde o Uchiha tinha feito o nó. Por ela escapavam os músculos tesos de uma de suas coxas, a perna um pouco flexionada. Naruto passou um bom tempo apenas analisando cada detalhe, esquecendo-se momentaneamente onde estava e tudo mais, voltando a si somente quando viu o corpo ao seu lado se mexer.

Os músculos de Naruto ficaram tesos, um arrepio percorreu por toda extensão de seu corpo. Procurou temeroso pelo espelho a face do moreno e lá encontrou o que temia, o par de orbes negros completamente abertos. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram pelo reflexo um pequeno arco sacana se formou nos lábios do Uchiha, quase imperceptível, mais puxado pra um lado da face do que para o outro. E desviou o olhar tentando se virar de costas para o moreno.

- Que merda Sasuke! – reclamou virando de lado e ficando de costas para o moreno.

- Escuta – Sasuke começou tentando forçar o loiro a ficar novamente de barriga para cima... em vão. Animalzinho teimoso. – Ahh Naruto para de bancar o imbecil, dobe. – é, todo mundo tem um jeitinho certo pra cutucar.

- Imbecil aqui é você, bastardo. – disse se virando imediatamente para o moreno, ahh nada como um bela troca de carinhos num momento tão íntimo.

- Ah ta. Você foi o idiota que nos meteu nessa encrenca de mundo bizarro, pra começo de conversa. – E não adianta, paciência é uma virtude limitada demais.

- Eu não pedi pra você bancar o heroi e me salvar, _pra começo de conversa_ teme. – O loiro se ajoelhou na cama, apontando de maneira acusativa para o moreno.

- E não fui eu quem fez um louco atirar em nós. – igualmente irritado, Sasuke estapeou o braço de Naruto então empurrou o loiro para trás, fazendo cair novamente deitado de costas, mas no sentido oposto ao que estavam no colchão. Não fez cerimônias para deixar ambos os braços do Uzumaki presos acima da cabeça, colocando-se sobre o mesmo.

- Isso porque você foi tão covarde quem nem abriu a boca pra me ajudar a explicar a situação. – o loiro franzia o cenho estreitando os olhos entre as inúmeras tentativas, inúteis, de se soltar.

- E não fui eu quem meteu agente nesse motel. – fonte central da confusão.

- É porque também não foi você que achou a única construção civil em quilômetros de corrida no meio de um temporal. E o que é um motel? – Naruto parou de se debater apenas para questionar o moreno, percebendo ele usar um termo que ele desconhecia. E a ira parecia dissipada ante a repentina indagação.

E a situação não mudava somente o loiro, mas também a do moreno sobre si. Ambos se olhavam, Naruto esperando uma resposta e Sasuke tentando encontrar um meio de explicar. Temeroso ao fazer Uzumaki se trancar mais uma vez no banheiro se desse a resposta errada, abriu e fechou a boca uma centena de vezes. As palavras simplesmente não se formavam.

- Er.. isso não importa, não muda os fatos. – disse de maneira evasiva.

- É não muda o fato de você ser um bastardo – recapitulando as palavras, não, nem a mesmo a inocência do loiro mudaria a forma épica que ambos tinham de demonstrar seu afeto.

- O bastardo que você beijou. – e a cabeça de Sasuke pendeu pro lado, o mesmo para o qual entortava seu sorriso, discreto sorriso.

- Foi VOCÊ quem me beijou. – acusou o loiro.

- Uhum, depois de você. Mais de uma vez e por muito tempo, sabe o que mais? – o moreno se abaixou para poder encaixar sua face ao lado da orelha de Naruto. – Eu não lembro de você reclamando, lembro de você me beijando, correspondendo e gemendo. Não foi bom, Naruto? – ele deu um tempo para uma resposta que não veio. – Hnf eu só posso supor que sim.

E mais uma vez os lábios de Sasuke se moveram, mas não para formular palavras e sim para capturar a sensível estrutura. O peito de Naruto subia e descia sob si, mas nada foi dito. Em resposta, somente a pressão que os dedos do Uzumaki faziam sobre os do Uchiha nas mãos unidas fora suavizado. Sasuke raspou seus dentes pela pequena estrutura e logo a abandonou buscando um contato com a pele logo atrás da orelha.

Sentiu ali um poderoso ponto fraco que fez o loirinho se arrepiar e se contorcer de maneira sugestiva sobre si. Uma se suas mãos soltou Naruto para seguir de maneira calma para seu queixo, forçando a cabeça do loiro para o lado de forma delicada e sem pressa alguma continuou seguindo seu caminho de beijos, por vezes elevados à suaves mordidas que quase não passavam de um gostoso roçar de dentes pela pele alva que lhe era exposta.

- Maldito teme – disse Naruto em um sussurro que substituíra um gemido pelas sensações que seu corpo insistia em sentir enquanto o fazia se mexer sob Sasuke de forma involuntária.

- Eu quero você Naruto – disse o Uchiha parando com todos os seus movimentos para lhe encarar.

- Para de falar merda Uchiha..

- Acha que estou brincando? Você sabe que não, você também está sentindo, não está?

- Mas...

- É bom, não é? Hem dobe, eu sei que você se sente bem com isso.

- É bom... até...

- Até... – o moreno o encorajou a continuar falando.

- Antes na banheira eu... – Sabe, certas coisas não são fáceis e ficam ainda mais difíceis com alguém me encarando. – Droga teme isso tudo assusta, eu não sei nada disso – disse tudo muito rápido, quase de uma vez só.

- Você tem o demônio de nove caldas selado em você, quase morreu inúmeras vezes, teve coragem para bater no peito e dizer que iria fazer todos na vila admirar você, enfrenta de frente todos os seus adversários, incluindo eu. Mas está com medo de mim nesse momento? Achei que quisesse me superar sempre.

- É diferente teme. Porque mesmo que eu perca o controle, eu sei o que está selado dentro de mim e posso lidar com isso. Assim como posso lidar com os moradores da vila porque sei qual o meu objetivo com isso. Posso encarar meus adversários de frente porque fui treinado e preparado para isso. Mas sobre esse momento... não há nada. Eu não sei o que é, e isso assunta mais que o Kyuubi. Eu não sei até onde posso ir e isso me deixa mais perdido do que quando não tinha ninguém ao meu lado para chamar de amigo na vila. E eu não sei o que devo fazer, e isso me da a certeza de que não há como vencer e muito menos superar você.

- E eu posso fazer tudo isso pra você. Nunca imaginei indo mais longe do que você estivesse disposto a ir.

- Eu nem sei para onde estou indo!

- Sabe sim, só falta treinar o caminho. Foi inclusive você quem deu os primeiros passos.

- Quando?

- Quando deu inicio a algo semelhante a isso...

Os lábios finos se sobrepuseram mais uma vez à boca pequena do rosto de feições raposinas, serrando-os em um beijo estralado que logo foi encerrado para que então o moreno tornasse a se aproximar mais uma vez de Naruto. O lábio inferior fora mordido e levemente puxado para encontrar caminho pela boca que se abrira instintivamente para si, tomando-o em um beijo cálido, tão profundo quanto lento.

Suas línguas se encontraram no espaço formado pela união de suas bocas, perdendo-se no aconchego da carícia aquecida que dividiam. Como que programado, mudaram o ângulo do beijo, criando uma breve brecha onde ar podia ser tomado para logo voltarem ao que faziam. As mãos já soltas de Naruto seguiram para o corpo do moreno, fechando-se em sua nuca.

- Por favor não duvide se te disser que sempre estive apaixonado. Não é mentira, não é culpa minha e não é culpa sua. Apenas é.

- Eu alguma vez deixei de acreditar me você? – respondeu-lhe o loiro com simplicidade.

CONTINUA

Enfim lemon no próximo chapie

JURO que não demoro, era pra ser nesse... mas não ia conseguir descrever um Narutinho otome num lemon sem fazer um draminha antes. Naruto e sasuke em fic original sem briga não há né ^.~

Eu realmente me empolgo com reviews, por favor deixem o meu dia mais feliz ^.~


	4. Espelho no teto

**História: **Em um mundo estranho

**Capítulo: **04 de 04

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Foram criados pelo Kishimotto sob circunstancias bem suspeitas uhum, mas a fic é inteiramente minha, sem interesses comerciais, só distração de fan pra fan.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Lemon {finalmente}

**Personagens: **Naruto & Sasuke

**Publicação: **27/08/2010

**Comentários:** Quem estava brabo comigo por eu ter atrasado? Desculpem, eu juro que não foi por mal *fazendo reverência* Bom... Chegou ao fim, to gostando dessa coisa de fic pequena ^.~ Enfim, queria muito agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou até aqui, comentou, deixou sua opinião e principalmente o apoio. Muito obrigada por tudo e me desculpem pelas enrolações. Tentei dar o meu melhor para vocês, espero que curtam ^.~

Queira deixar um obrigado em especial a todos que me apoiaram nessa nova etapa difícil da minha vida. Eu estou feliz pessoas... Cansada, mas feliz ^.~

EM UM MUNDO ESTRANHO_4. ESPELHO NO TETO

_Por Kami-chan_

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Os lábios finos se sobrepuseram mais uma vez à boca pequena do rosto de feições raposinas, selando-os em um beijo estralado que logo foi encerrado para que então o moreno tornasse a se aproximar mais uma vez de Naruto. O lábio inferior fora mordido e levemente puxado para encontrar caminho pela boca que se abrira instintivamente para si, tomando-o em um beijo cálido, tão profundo quanto lento._

_Suas línguas se encontraram no espaço formado pela união de suas bocas, perdendo-se no aconchego da carícia aquecida que dividiam. Como que programado, mudaram o ângulo do beijo, criando uma breve brecha onde ar podia ser tomado para logo voltarem ao que faziam. As mãos já soltas de Naruto seguiram para o corpo do moreno, fechando-se em sua nuca._

_- Por favor não duvide se te disser que sempre estive apaixonado. Não é mentira, não é culpa minha e não é culpa sua. Apenas é. _

_- Eu alguma vez deixei de acreditar em você teme? – respondeu-lhe o loiro com simplicidade._

.:.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo Sasuke se viu em um daqueles raros momentos em que se pegava sorrindo abertamente e por vontade própria. Mais um beijo havia cessado, mas o loiro sob si parecia não se dar conta disso ao se manter naquele torpor extasiado. Olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos, rosados e inchados tão esticados que poderiam se rachar a qualquer instante, alheio à ausência dos lábios que lhe cobriam enquanto parecia tentar manter na memória a lembrança da deliciosa sensação.

As horas pareciam não existir dentro daquele quarto, os meninos conversavam e se beijavam, brigavam e logo caiam novamente naquele clima sexualmente tenso em que seus corpos pediam por mais, mas a mente de Naruto insistia em travar-lhe os atos reprimidos. Com muito cuidado e com muita cautela Sasuke tentava quebrar, uma a uma, todas as barreiras do loiro.

Agora ambos estavam deitados um de frente para o outro, as grandes íris completamente negras encaravam impassíveis o nervosismo dos orbes banhadas no mais límpido azul celestial que estavam diante dos seus. Em um abraço o maior dos dois corpos pode sentir cada músculo do outro corpo tremer completamente. Um longo período já tinha se passado desde que o moreno tinha se confessado apaixonado e após inúmeras tentativas frustradas, finalmente parecia convencer Naruto a apenas experimentar o desconhecido e se surpreender.

– Está tudo bem? – Perguntou após ver os olhos azuis se fecharem e a cabeleira loira se esconder na curva entre seu ombro e pescoço.

– Eu acho que ainda estou com medo – admitiu, se estivessem em qualquer outra circunstância, sob qualquer outro momento ou situação ele nunca admitiria sua insegurança. Mas ali estavam apenas os dois diante de um desafio para o qual ninguém nunca o havia preparado para enfrentar.

– Mesmo depois de tudo que falamos, Naruto? A parte mais difícil já ficou pra trás, não foi? Chegamos até aqui por vontade própria. Quer que eu repita que te amo?

– Eu sei.. Eu sei – o humor teimoso sempre acabava aparecendo – Mas é que... Droga Teme eu nunca fiz nada disso. Depois que você foi embora as únicas coisas que me interessavam era treinar e correr atrás de você – ele quase gritava as palavras repetidas. Quantas vezes já tinha as dito somente naquele dia? Mas baixou o tom da voz para continuar – Eu nunca toquei nem fui tocado por ninguém... – admitiu por fim, como se isso fosse preciso depois de tudo o que já haviam falado. Ainda assim as palavras ditas em voz alta sempre soam mais sinceras, na mesma proporção em que são mais constrangedoras.

– Naruto – disse erguendo a face do outro pelo queixo e dando-lhe um rápido beijo após pensar um pouco se deveria mesmo fazer isso, afinal aquela situação apesar de esperada e desejada por ambos, era ainda um pouco estranha – Eu esperei mais de seis anos pra poder finalmente tocar em você...

– Você esperou seis anos pra me contar que era tudo mentira e mesmo assim você foi embora. – o loiro o interrompeu para corrigi-lo

– Não queira começar uma briga agora Naruto, não aqui, não nesse momento.. – o moreno disse vendo o outro se calar afinal – Esperei todo esse tempo, não foi? Não vou querer correr e esculhambar as coisas agora que consegui ter você do meu lado. Confie em mim mais esta vez. – terminou de falar tomando de vez os lábios do loiro, apertando-o entre seus braços numa tentativa encabulada de diminuir o constrangimento de cada um dos dois.

Aos poucos Naruto foi se acalmando e Sasuke os virou na cama, ficando por cima e continuou o beijo até que o outro se acostumasse com a nova situação. Então percorreu até a orelha do Uzumaki.

– Daqui pra frente só vamos até onde você quiser – disse baixo no ouvido do outro entre os vários beijos, mordidas e lambidas na delicada região. Palavras sinceras, ditas para dar ao loiro a certeza que não chegariam a pontos que o mesmo temesse demais.

– Sasuke... hum – O loiro gemeu ao sentir o calor úmido da língua do companheiro descer ao seu pescoço enquanto as mãos se ocupavam em abrir o do roupão que o Uzumaki usava, deslocando o tecido de toalha sem nem mesmo abrir o nó para isso. Aquele parecia ser um ponto de grande sensibilidade do loirinho e sua pele se ouriçava a nova investida do moreno, que por sua vez, ao perceber as reações de Naruto sentia-se cada vez mais necessitado de arrancar suspiros e arrepios do corpo imaculado.

A pele fria do Uchiha se aquecia ao contato da pele do menor sob si. Os dentes de Sasuke rasparam pelo queixo de Naruto enquanto uma das mãos que tinham acabado de expor o loiro seguiu precisa por seu corpo, subindo até alcançar as mechas claras e se infiltrar entre as mesmas coordenando os movimentos de Naruto para que os lábios atrevidos continuassem a explorar a pele que aos poucos estava ficando marcada.

Cada nova reação do loirinho era acompanhada por seus silvos baixos, ofegos reprimidos que o menor quase não conseguia conter, chegando muitas vezes a ferir os próprios lábios. Mas gemidos mudos e toda sua força de vontade em se conter não abalavam em nada a auto estima e o contentamento do moreno ao perceber as mais delicadas e imperceptíveis reações e demonstrações de prazer do Uzumaki.

O ar luxuriante tomava conta o ínfimo espaço ainda cultivado entre os corpos que ficava a cada novo ato mais inexistente. A respiração de Naruto parecia descompassada, pouco a pouco dando sinais de que muito em breve passaria a ser praticamente impossível de ser controlada pelo loiro. Uma de suas mãos passou pelo ombro do moreno dando início a um carinho intercalado entre ombro, costas e braço, podendo sentir com o contato pele a pele a temperatura de seus corpos serem compartilhadas, ascendendo no loiro um desejo desconhecido e no moreno apaixonado uma necessidade ainda maior de provar cada pedacinho do corpo que descobria para si.

– Ainda sente medo Naruto? – perguntou entre as carícias.

Sua pergunta não precisava de resposta, pois as reações do dobe apenas o instigava a ir além. Ainda assim o instinto levemente sádico fez as palavras saírem de sua boca apenas para satisfazer seus instintos.

– Hum hm – o loiro mantinha os olhos apertados enquanto seu corpo recebia atenção do moreno. Pouca coisa era capaz de ser metabolizada pela mente naturalmente frágil.

– Hum... Eu acho que isso é um não – sua mão escorregou pelo corpo do menor até encontrar o nó frontal do roupão, finalmente desfazendo-o – Vendo essa expressão em seu rosto e a forma como já está ficando duro ham – terminou a frase agarrando a rigidez do Uzumaki fazendo o loiro liberar mais um gemido extremante gostoso aos seus ouvidos e estremecia sob seu corpo.

O moreno continuou seus carinhos pelo abdome, passando a língua pela marca do selo da Kyuubi, mordendo as protuberâncias dos músculos abdominais e não ouvindo nada além dos muitos gemidos que o loiro tentava suprimir. Perguntou-se como mesmo depois de ter caído na banheira Naruto não tinha tirado sua peça íntima, passou a mão pelo tecido macio da boxer massageando o membro desperto, o libertando sem muita cerimônia.

Achou que Naruto ia protestar contra a sua ação, então antes que isso acontecesse desceu os lábios pelo membro rijo, fazendo o Kyuubi engolir as palavras a seco enquanto encobria o rosto com um dos braços flexionados sobre os olhos, sentindo um misto de medo com constrangimento e prazer. Sasuke bem disse que só iria até onde Naruto estivesse disposto a ir, mas isso não significava que teriam que parar tão cedo também.

O calor que vinha da boca de Sasuke parecia aquecer seu corpo inteiro de uma forma como o Uzumaki nunca havia sentido igual, fazendo-o pensar que poderia entrar em chamas à medida que as sensações ficavam melhores, mais gostosas e muito mais intensas. O corpo de Naruto se contorcia sob o do moreno entre espasmos, o que fez Sasuke ter que forçar as pernas do garoto a ficaram abertas para si, o segurando pelas coxas deixando-o cada vez mais exposto. Os gemidos do loiro agora eram impossíveis de serem controlados e ele sentia que não tardaria a sucumbir ao prazer intenso.

– Sasuke ahhh – disse com muita força de vontade quando sentia que não seria mais capaz de comandar nem mesmo sua fala e gemer parecia ser a única coisa que ainda conseguiria fazer.

Os dedos desesperados buscaram por suporte entre as mechas negras do Uchiha. As mãos do moreno que forçavam suas coxas cada vez mais afastadas agarravam-se as mesmas com força, fazendo as unhas ferirem a pele alva e facilmente marcada. E de uma forma como o loirinho nunca imaginou, a ardência causada pelo ato ousado do moreno intensificava ainda mais suas sensações, sem nem mesmo perceber seus atos a mão fixa aos cabelos de Sasuke aproximavam mais o garoto de seu ventre em um ato quase brusco que o fez sentir seu pênis tocar por breves instantes o fundo da garganta do moreno.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça tentando se livrar do toque mecânico de Naruto sem deixar de sugá-lo com cada vez mais volúpia. As unhas deixando vergões avermelhados que se arrastavam por todo comprimento das coxas roliças. A tal ponto as sensações experimentadas pelo menor eram intensas demais, Naruto tentou afastar a face do outro de perto de si quando percebeu que todo prazer que nascera ali também terminaria ali e fluía como uma vertente dentro de si.

– Pare..ahh.. Sasuke eu vou...ahh – Mas nem as palavras nem os gestos do menor fizeram o Uchiha desistir do que fazia (síndrome de Naruto).

Tirou a mão de Naruto de sobre sua cabeça e ao invés de recuar, fez Naruto ir mais fundo em sua garganta, sugando-o como que se aquela fosse a tarefa de sua vida (sim e eh o/). Engolindo cada gota amarga do fruto do prazer que dera à Naruto, guardando apenas uma pequena amostra do fluído em sua boca, que fora liberada assim que o garoto se locomoveu, mantendo ainda as pernas de Naruto completamente abertas e presas, cuspindo as últimas gotas de sêmen na pequena entradinha do loiro que estremeceu ao sentir o novo contato.

Sasuke retomou a boca do menor sob si, beijando-o dessa vez sem fechar os olhos para poder ver a expressão do seu dobe enquanto espalhava o sêmen despejado no corpo do outro com a ponta do dedo. Uma vez que o próprio corpo do Uchiha mantinha Naruto na mesma posição, suas mãos estavam livres para usufruir de outras partes do corpo que ele queria por completo.

Era difícil ter toda aquela paciência diante a tanto desejo, mas parecia estar sortindo algum efeito, já que expressão do garoto jogado na cama, com a pontinha dos cabelos já começando a se prender à testa devido ao suor enquanto a face ruborizava sentindo os movimentos circulares com que ele espalhava seu próprio fluido era linda de tão excitante. Naruto ofegava e enviava gemidos que emudeciam dentro da boca de Sasuke, deixando o moreno em um estado de torpor, completamente extasiado com tamanha sensibilidade do corpo do loiro.

Mantendo sua palavra, Sasuke mordeu o queixo do pequeno enquanto introduzia o dedo que massageava a entrada lambuzada, deixando a boca do Uzumaki livre para qualquer protesto em relação ao seu novo ato. Mas Naruto apenas gemeu num tom baixinho, com a voz mais arfada, tentando se acostumar com a nova situação.

– O que está sentindo hm, Naruto? – a voz baixa e calorosa do Uchiha soava muito distante aos ouvidos do garoto completamente nu. Mais uma vez a frase que saía de seus lábios era ditada pelo ínfimo desejo sádico que queria a cada instante ouvir o pequeno lhe dizer o quanto apreciava seus toques, o quando o desejava cada vez mais.

– Ah Sasuke isso é... hm..

– Hum? Como é, eu não estou entendendo o que você está querendo dizer dobezinho – O moreno perguntou em seu tom baixo desprovido de qualquer sentimento além do fino tom de deboche.

Não queria estar sendo tão cafajeste logo com Naruto, mas era mais forte do que ele. Ver o garoto tão inocente se mostrar tão facilmente entregue depois de algumas carícias atiçava em Sasuke o pior em si. Sem se mover da posição em que estava, se controlando para não exagerar nos movimentos dentro do loiro, seu dedo solitário ia e vinha com cada vez menos dificuldade.

– Ahh Sasuke teme – Ele abriu os olhos para responder entre as muitas puxadas forçadas de ar.

Queria ser capaz de poder dizer muitas coisas, mas responder a pergunta do Uchiha bastardo era por muitos ângulos uma coisa muito difícil, principalmente porque descrever o que sentia ainda lhe era impossível. Não era o que esperava e muito menos o que temia. Era muito mais do que podia absorver e muito menos do que seu corpo lhe pedia, enfim, Naruto ainda estava confuso.

Ao ouvir sua resposta, Sasuke riu um riso mudo e debochado que fez uma boa quantidade de ar ser soprada em tufo por seu nariz. A resposta dada deixava clara a situação do seu inocente amigo e resolveu voltar a beijar cada canto de pele do tórax à orelha do outro enquanto o preparava para receber o segundo dedo em seu interior.

Afinal, em sua resposta não houve uma clara aprovação tão bem como não houve nenhuma manifestação de desgosto. Ainda sim, brincar com a impaciência daquele dobe era sempre uma boa diversão.

– Eu posso parar se você quiser... – foi a única coisa que o moreno disse entre as carícias que ele em nenhum momento manifestou a clara intenção de abandonar.

– Não... pare.. – grunhiu o loiro sentindo toda sua face aquecer pela vergonha.

Suas mãos seguiram sozinhas para as costas do moreno apertando-o mais contra si deixando que suas unhas raspassem ao longo do dorso exposto. Guiou seu rosto para a curva do pescoço de Sasuke para omitir sua vergonha e só então, ainda tomado pelo momento de ousadia, deixou que suas mãos seguissem até onde alcançavam estendendo o carinho das costas até as nádegas do moreno.

O toque que começou sutil com apenas as pontas dos dedos foi preenchendo as palmas do loiro com o tecido felpudo da toalha que estava presa à cintura de Sasuke. As mãos curiosas foram até a curvinha das polpinhas e voltaram percorrendo o caminho das nádegas às costas com um raspar mais bruto de unhas.

O moreno sorriu, omitindo esse ato com uma mordida no pescoço sob si. Provocar Naruto estava se mostrando uma coisa muito vantajosa para si.

– Não? – considerando o tom típico de Sasuke, a resposta/pergunta soara quase como um miado nos ouvido do outro.

– Não.. – o loiro disse imediatamente, ela já não tinha mais voz e sua resposta saiu ainda menor que um cochicho, os olhos fechados de maneira apertada nada viam além do mundo que ele lhe mostrava, denunciando a forma como já estava completamente à vontade com o dedo que ia e vinha dentro de si lentamente, às vezes sendo girado em seu interior lhe causando arrepios gostosos.

– Eu não entendi.. o que você disse? – perguntou o maior subindo por seu pescoço para mordiscar toda a cartilagem de sua orelha, completamente divertido.

– Eu disse que não caramba – respondeu em sua impaciência levando toda a extremidade de seus braços em torno do corpo de Sasuke, fechando-os em um abraço enquanto tentava em vão se concentrar entre a impaciência e os gemidos baixos que insistiam em ser liberados.

– Não o que dobe? – perguntou entre beijos melados que deixava por onde conseguia alcançar. Completamente divertido e deliciado com a situação.

– Não pare Sasuke, eu quero que... quero que continue – Apertou mais o moreno contra si até trazer o ouvido de Sasuke suficientemente perto de si – Eu quero que você continue a me mostrar como posso me sentir bem. – Ao ouvir o pedido de Naruto, ele retirou o dedo que o preenchia e retornou para a cavidade apertada com um dedo a mais.

– Eu quero você Naruto.

– Ahhh – o loiro quase não foi capaz de regular o volume de seu gemido pela surpresa do ato e por extinto gravou unhas e dentes no corpo que se mantinha sobre o seu.

Ele fazia movimentos lentos dentro de si, mas sentia como se seu corpo pudesse derreter a cada toque do outro quanto mais ele o tocava, quanto mais fundo ele conseguia o atingir. Ele não apenas infiltrava seus dedos em seu interior, mas os movia em uma combinação delirante de movimentos.

– Hum, olha só pra você, quem estava falando em medo até pouco tempo... você gosta quando o toco aqui, não gosta? – disse o atingindo profundamente e desceu seus lábios para voltar a mordiscar os mamilos do loiro que estremecia de prazer sobre si.

– Ahhh... Ahhh... Sas.. Ahh... Sasuke..

A visão do loiro perdido e entregue, se contorcendo de prazer sob si era quase alucinante. A voz aguda tingia tons mais baixos quando ocasionalmente o moreno lhe tocava de modo mais fundo. Para Sasuke não havia formas de Naruto ficar ainda mais bonito, mas esse era o tipo de coisa que o Uchiha jamais iria admitir ou dignificar com palavras.

Mesmo sem palavras entre os ofegos e gemidos o corpo do Uzumaki dava sinais de que estava pronto para mais, os dedos de Sasuke em seu interior iam ao limite de seu alcance já sem nenhum protesto involuntário do corpo menor. O moreno os retirou quase por completo de dentro do loiro para então retorná-los arrancando o restante de ar que o loiro tinha em um quase urro de prazer. Em uma falsa ideia de que repetiria o ato, retirou-se mais uma vez do corpo de Naruto para voltar ao abrigo de seu corpo não com dois, mas com três dedos.

O dorso de Sasuke que era acariciado de várias formas desesperadas sofreu mais um golpe inesperado das unhas do loiro. Pela primeira vez os gemidos apresentavam traços de dor e o Uchiha deixou de sentir o toque de Naruto em sua pele. Ao olhá-lo, o moreno encontrou o menor com o rosto coberto pelos braços e mordeu o lábio inferior com força por desejar ver a expressão que as mãos cálidas omitiam.

Permitiu que seus dedos prosseguissem apesar de tudo. Sabia que o desconforto maior ainda viria e como tal, tudo passava com o tempo. Até o limite, completamente enterrado no Uzumaki, ele não mais se moveu. Muito lentamente apenas girava os dedos unidos fortemente delimitados pelas paredes do canal apertado.

– Mas que merda teme! – grunhiu o loiro.

– Shh.. não faz manha, gatinho medroso..

O moreno mordeu o antebraço do outro que ainda estava jogado sobre o rosto do mesmo. Jamais imaginou que agiria assim com Naruto, tudo isso ia contra toda a paciência que tivera para esperar o instante que esse momento chegasse, na verdade talvez fosse isso. O moreno Uchiha tinha esperado por tempo demais pela 'desinocência' de Naruto, tanto que cada mínima reação do loirinho desencadeava o pior em si.

Deu outra mordida no antebraço do Uzumaki um pouquinho mais abaixo de onde fora a anterior, encontrando então uma brecha, uma pequena amostra da pele tão sensível de seu pescoço onde, por pura maldade, se demorou em carícias nada delicadas. Os dedos dentro de Naruto se retorciam quase como que se quisessem assumir a forma de um gancho antes que o moreno começasse a remexê-los com cada vez menos pudor.

Os sons liberados por Naruto eram indecifráveis, não havia um limiar seguro para afirmar se eram frutos de dor ou prazer... quem sabe um tanto exato de ambos. Em uma mordia forte o moreno fez seus lábios descerem raspando a pele bronzeada do pescoço até o peitoral em busca de um novo ponto daquele corpo para diverti-lo. Encontrando-o nos mamilos róseos já enrijecidos que ele passou a acariciar e massagear com os lábios, hora tentando, inutilmente, os capturar apenas com a língua.

– Solte esses braços dobe, eu quero poder ver seu rosto enquanto você geme mais um pouquinho pra mim.. – disse entre as carícias.

– Seu imbecil, por que está fazendo tudo isso comigo? – as falas não eram mais que gemidos e mesmo sem compreender o motivo, sentiu suas mãos agirem por vontade própria retirando-se se cima de seu rosto.

– Por quê? Ahh gatinho, porque você está adorando, não está.. – disse sorrindo de forma sarcástica mordendo a face de Naruto em cima de suas marcas raposinas enquanto permitia a sua mão livre tomar e segurar o membro novamente enrijecido do menor.

– Ahhh – não houve uma resposta àquilo, apenas um alto gemido ao sentir os leves e sutis movimentos que a mão de Sasuke lhe oferecia.

Num ato repentino seus dedos abandonaram o corpo de Naruto, aquilo já estava indo longe demais para o moreno e seu corpo estava em expectativa. Uma longa expectativa que ampliava demais os níveis de sua ansiedade.

Precisava de mais. Precisava tomar o corpo de seu dobe com urgência ou não responderia mais por si.

Um muxoxo deixou os lábios de Naruto ao sentir a estranha sensação de ausência em seu interior. Sem perder os minutos a mão livre de Sasuke vasculhou o colchão ao seu redor em busca daquele tubinho que tão inocentemente o próprio loiro tinha deixado por ali mais cedo.

No percurso abriu o nó da toalha presa em sua cintura e um discreto gemido abandonou seus lábios ao sentir o calor de seus corpos ser dividido pelo contato. A ereção pulsante do moreno tocava a face interna da coxa de Naruto.

O beijo sôfrego não dava à Naruto chances de reagir, ainda procurando pelo lubrificante às cegas Sasuke deixou que seu pendesse e se encaixasse no espaço entre as nádegas de Naruto. O carinho instigante forçava também a mão que masturbava o loiro a ir mais forte.

– Ahh... Sasuke hum... acaba logo com isso hum.

Aquele não parecia em nada aquele garotinho que se dizia com medo. Essa constatação de que era tão desejado por Naruto quanto o desejava rompeu enfim toda e qualquer barreira que poderia ainda haver entre os dois.

E a mão tocou o tubo no exato momento em que o moreno já estava pensando em desistir do mesmo. Afinal, mesmo não querendo machucar Naruto mais que o necessário, seu corpo já não estava mais ouvindo sua razão muito bem.

– Abre pra mim – sussurrou no ouvido do outro lhe estendendo o tubinho enquanto sua outra mão não parava de acariciar o falo rijo do loiro.

Obediente, as mãos que intercalavam entre a nuca e os ombros do moreno em carinhos de diferentes níveis de intensidade seguiram para o objeto seguro por Sasuke. Sem aviso o Uchiha virou uma grande quantidade do conteúdo na mão de Naruto e riu da cara de desentendido feita pelo loiro. Sem nenhuma vontade de explicar levou a mão com lubrificante até seu membro 'obrigando' o loirinho a distribuir o gel por toda extremidade. Completamente deliciado não apenas pela sensação, mas também com a imagem cada vez mais envergonhada de seu dobe.

– Naruto – disse com toda calma que precede um temporal – Isso vai doer a principio, mas logo tudo muda. Ainda assim, é só você pedir que eu paro na mesma hora OK – disse sem a mínima intenção de cumprir suas palavras.

Terminou a frase encerrando todos os carinhos. Guiou a glande de sue pênis à entrada apertada, forçando-se contra a mesma. Permitiu aos seus olhos o deleite daquela face rubra de vergonha, os fios loiros mais escurecidos devido ao suor que reluzia também em sua pele.

Permitiu aos seus dedos o toque com as mechas douradas, iniciando um novo carinho ao ver as várias expressões esboçadas no rosto bonito. Ocupado demais entre o que sentia, o que via e a dúvida se deveria continuar penetrando o corpo do outro de forma tão lenta ou optar por ir de apenas uma vez.

Pensando pensando, sentiu-se completamente enterrado no loiro. Ouviu do mesmo um grito mudo que fez ecoar para dentro do loiro toda angustia e dor que este deveria estar sentindo. Beijou-lhe a testa com carinho, os olhos apertados diante a sensação que se apossava de seu corpo, tão contraditórias às do Uzumaki.

As unhas cravadas no dorso claro apertavam Sasuke com força contra si. Buscando em um fio solto e instável a força necessária para suportar toda aquela sensação tão dolorosa e ao mesmo tempo instigante que atiçava sua curiosidade e vontade de ir adiante. Era quase como se seu corpo inexperiente soubesse que precisasse de mais e no fim não se arrependeria por isso. O gosto metálico de sangue o fez perceber a forma bruta como feria o próprio lábio, percebendo também que esta ação se sobrepunha ao fato de ter prendido a respiração sem nem ao menos perceber.

Passado o choque, as unhas afrouxaram o toque. Os lábios foram libertos e permitiram que os pulmões necessitados puxassem a maior quantidade possível de ar em fortes rufadas que faziam todo o corpo se mover sob o moreno. Surgiu também a coragem para buscar o olhar de Sasuke e encontrar, lindamente rubro em vergonha, o mesmo admirando cada detalhe de sua face com seus olhos penetrantes concentrados por longos momentos em pontos específicos de seu rosto.

Ele parecia completamente deliciado com cada mínima resposta sua àquilo. Os lábios finos do Uchiha também eram mordidos por seu dono e a impressão de que estava sendo uma missão muito difícil para Sasuke se manter calmo e parado se fez presente na cabeça de Naruto. As pernas abertas e completamente expostas ao moreno se ergueram minimamente para cercar a cintura ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos se arrastavam calmas pelo dorso a fim de encontrar uma posição sustentável para si. E então moveu-se minimamente mesmo se sentindo envergonhado por isso.

O grunhido saiu em um único coro de ambas as bocas naquele momento. A dor que por instantes parecia amenizada fez-se novamente presente no loiro enquanto para o moreno cada novo ato apenas engrandecia suas boas sensações.

Como um ato simbólico de força o moreno tomou a mão de Naruto e entrelaçou à sua enquanto a livre se agarrava ao quadril e às coxas do loiro para somente então dar início aos movimentos. Atendendo pouco a pouco suas necessidades.

As bocas se uniram de forma vaga, as línguas tentavam em vão um contado mais profundo enquanto os corpos se moviam, cada vez mais rápidos até descobrirem e assumirem seu próprio ritmo. E em alguns momentos eram ignoradas para que os lábios do loiro fossem mordidos ou lambidos.

Dando espaço para que seus rostos fossem cobertos pelo calor do hálito do outro com cada baixo gemido ou ofego liberado. Pouco a pouco a dor se expandia e logo deixava para trás somente uma fina sensação. Não era dor, nem tanto prazer.

Apenas algo novo e diferente que lhe arrancava gemidos cada vez mais fortes e necessitados de alguma coisa que Naruto não sabia o que era. Uma vontade viciante que pedia por mais.

Soltou sua mão unida à de Sasuke para passar seus braços em torno do peitoral do mesmo com força, bem como os joelhos que se apertaram mais em torno da cintura alheia para que se quadril tivesse força para erguer-se e por impulso buscar o ritmo imposto pelo moreno, movendo-se com o mesmo fazendo seus quadris se chocarem um de encontro ao outro. O Uchiha acabou fechando os olhos por alguns breves instantes e só então Naruto percebeu que até então não tinha deixado de encarar o amigo diretamente nos olhos por nenhum momento.

Sua face não estava mais rubra apenas de vergonha, mas também como uma reação de todo movimento e todas as sensações e na ausência do olhar acolhedor de Sasuke, enterrou a face entre o ombro e o pescoço do Uchiha. Também fechou os olhos para se entregar ao cheiro da pele misturada com o suor.

– Ahhh – gemeu um tanto mais alto sentindo as investidas do moreno irem mais rápidas, ou mais intensas, não sabia dizer ao certo.

Seu corpo quente não oferecia mais grandes resistências às penetrações o que dava ao loiro uma certeza duvidosa de que queria mais. Não dúvida de se pedir isso à Sasuke era certo, ou não abocanhou o máximo de pele que podia entre o ombro e o pescoço do moreno a fim de suprimir seus gemidos e instintos.

A mordida fez brotar um sorriso no rosto de Sasuke que abriu seus olhos na mesma hora. As mãos firmes ergueram ainda mais o quadril do loiro, apertando suas nádegas até que as pontinhas de seus dedos afundassem em seus músculos. Respondendo ao gemido mais alto e aos outros tantos que o loiro tentava omitir com aquela mordida com um aumento quase frenético na velocidade das estocadas.

– Nee Naruto – disse o mais perto que conseguiu chegar de sua orelha – Abra os olhos hm..

Como sabia que o menor estaria novamente de olhos fechados? Instinto, quem sabe. Porém deliciou-se completamente quando, mesmo sem poder de fato ver, percebeu que o loirinho havia lhe obedecido cegamente.

Ante os olhos azuis o casal se destacava na escuridão por luzes vermelhas, como se estivessem em chamas. Refletidos no espelho sobre a cama seus corpos se moviam com quase selvageria. Seus olhos grandes se destacam, analisando curiosos a forma como a face sob a cabeleira negra beijava e chupava seu pescoço. Sua face estava vermelha, seus cabelos desarrumados, seus lábios feridos e inchados e seus pés sacudiam pendidos em torno do corpo que lhe tomava.

O dorso clarinho do Uchiha, tão branquinho e sensível estava completamente marcado por longos caminhos rubros de unhas, algumas iam até o bumbum do moreno. Céus, quando é que tinha feito isso mesmo? O quadril do corpo magro se movia insistentemente contra o seu de forma tão brusca que quando seus músculos se contraíam formavam reentrâncias nas laterais do mesmo.

A imagem de desalinho de ambos era extasiante e vê-la fez Naruto ter noção da proporção de seus atos, imaginando com perfeição todos os movimentos que faziam. E de repente aquilo tudo estava sendo muito bom, lhe dando uma sensação quase única e inexplicável. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos e não era pela baixa luz do quarto.

O corpo de Sasuke era lindo e ve-lo ampliava todas as suas sensações; despertava ainda mais o seu desejo. Raspou as unhas por toda extremidade do dorso sob suas mãos, satisfazendo-se por ver, agora em momento real, a pele ficando ainda mais rubra. Queria mais daquilo e passou a mudar os movimentos do seu quadril, rebolando em um sentido diferente do que Sasuke investia fazendo o mesmo parar por instantes apenas para senti-lo. Instintivamente deixou que uma de suas mãos escorregasse mais uma vez até as nádegas do moreno e sem pensar mais no que fazia.

– Mais Sasuke.. Ahh.. mais rápido... – disse enquanto o som estridente do tapa que dera na nádega do moreno preenchia seus ouvidos.

Uma das mãos de Sasuke foi ligeira se infiltrar entre as mechas loiras, enroscando-as entre seus dedos ao mesmo tempo em que se retirava lentamente da entrada quente até quase realmente sair completamente de Naruto, para então fechar os dedos com agilidade e puxar as mechas entre os mesmos com força obrigando o loiro a deixar que sua cabeça fosse puxada para trás enquanto retornava para o abrigo aveludado com força e profundidade, enterrando-se de uma única vez atingindo fundo o corpo que se arqueou bruscamente dentro de um alto grito.

E então retirou-se de vez. Quando foi mesmo que tinha decido que não seria um cafajeste com Naruto? Não sabia, na verdade isso agora não fazia o menor sentido.

– Levanta dobe – disse saindo da cama sem maiores explicações, o corpo nu e ereto dirigindo-se para aquela 'cadeira estranha' que era destacada no quarto escuro pelas luzes negras (que são roxas) – De quatro. – mandou se virando apenas para receber o loiro e lhe dar passagem, deslizando a mão por todo seu corpo até parar na bunda, por onde o guiou.

O loiro o obedeceu sem relutâncias, tentando encontrar o jeito certo de fazer o que Sasuke queria em cima daquela coisa. Acabou engatinhando sobre o acento prolongado enquanto seus joelhos se apoiavam em suportes estrategicamente posicionados dos dois lados do 'brinquedo'. Um pouco mais difícil foi achar um pouso para suas mãos, não havia nenhum espaço que parecia propício para isso e nem ao menos sobrava alguma área sustentável para o loiro improvisar.

De qualquer forma, a sensação de instabilidade que quase lhe exigia equilíbrio possuía de alguma forma uma natureza excitante. Analisando mais atentamente Naruto observou, de cada lado da estrutura dois pequenos elos estofados e forrados que se fechavam deixando um pequeno espaço que seria útil apenas para, literalmente, prender um par de pulsos, mas em sua posição era impossível alcançá-los.

Logo sentou o corpo de Sasuke sobre seu dorso. Os joelhos do moreno também estavam sobre as estruturas laterais e sustentavam ali todo o peso do corpo que se esticava em uma tentativa de alcançar a face do loiro. Com um sussurro pediu a atenção de Naruto e lhe roubou os lábios enquanto as mãos usufruíam do corpo, que nesta posição, estava ainda mais exposto.

As posições não facilitava o acesso, suas línguas lutavam para se encontrar no meio do caminho não encontrando abrigo nem dentro de uma boca e nem dentro da outra. Um gemido por parte de Naruto interrompeu o ósculo ao sentir a mão do moreno lhe tocar o membro esquecido em mais uma masturbação.

O beijo passou a seguir um longo caminho, abandonando a língua úmida para tocar sua bochecha e logo morder a orelha exposta. Descendo pelo caminho do pescoço com mordidas e beijos chupados que iam pouco a pouco tomando o rumo de sua nuca. A masturbação lenta seguia enquanto os lábios finos do moreno desciam contornando as elevações das costas bem definidas do loiro. Deliciado com os gemidos cálidos o Uchiha mordeu o dorso na já na região lombar, os lábios que não paravam de descer estavam gerando uma nova sensação no loirinho que sentia todo o corpo se arrepiar de forma intensa.

Lindo aos olhos e Sasuke. Sentir o gostinho de cada centímetro de pele do seu loirinho era mais do uma fantasia realizada, era uma exigência severa de seu corpo. Não poderia ter outra reação senão morder as polpinhas redondinhas de seu traseiro quando os alcançou, fazendo Naruto se contrair e gemer ainda mais. Abandonando agora todos os outros carinhos e estímulos, usou ambas as mãos para separar os gominhos dando-lhe o devido espaço para tocar livremente cada reentrância da estrutura aveludada com o calor de sua língua morna.

- Ahhn... - o gemido saiu como um miado nervoso, aquela sensação era nova e deliciosa demais. Dava ao Uzumaki a ideia que de não suportaria tanto estímulo.

As mãos já instáveis esqueceram de se segurar, o tronco do loiro pendeu na ausência de forças, deixando sua face tocar completamente o estofado do acento. A língua de Sasuke seguia sua exploração atrevida, precisava decorar cada voltinha do corpo alheio e circundava a entrada desejada que se contraía em excitação, chamando-o de maneira tentadora. Com um pouquinho mias de força forçou a língua pela entrada conseguindo a invadir minimamente, girando... retorcendo-se dentro do loiro que não se cabia mais em gemidos.

- Céus... será que tem noção de quanto é gostoso? – disse o moreno em um breve momento de descontrole.

Abandonou a estrutura erguendo seu corpo novamente ficando agora ajoelhado atrás de Naruto, que ainda permanecia jogado sem suporte com seu rosto tocando o objeto sob eles. A posição lhe machucava um pouco o pescoço e expunha seu corpo de forma despudorada, mas o loiro não encontrava forças e nem motivos para sair dali, lembrou-se de todas as sensações que estava começando a ter sobre a cama, admirando os corpos se moverem através do espelho. Tudo o que Sasuke fazia parecia lhe implorar por mais daquele mesmo tratamento.

- Nee Sasuke... vem pra mim. Eu quero sentir mais de você em mim. – disse mesmo sem saber de onde aquelas palavras descabidas tinham vindo parar em sua boca.

O moreno esfregou o dedão pela entrada rosada que devida à posição ele podia ver completamente deliciado, afastou um pouco mais as nádegas do loiro e o penetrou novamente. Dessa vez com um pouco menos de cuidado, bem como os breves instantes que permanecera parado não fora mais para que o outro se acostumasse e sim somente para que ele mesmo pudesse saborear um pouco mais daquela sensação e logo as investidas tiveram um recomeço.

Rápidas e bruscas como que se o momento dos dois não tivesse sido interrompido em momento algum. Errático o moreno se jogava o mais fundo que conseguia contra o corpo do loiro que a tal altura da brincadeira já gemia cada vez mais alto sem pudor algum.

Em busca de algo mais, o moreno se segurou no suporte de metal sobre a cadeira descobrindo uma maneira de abrir ainda mais as pernas de Naruto para si. Tirou seus joelhos do suporte que dividia com o mesmo deixando seus pés descalços tocarem o chão gelado. As mãos ainda se segundo na parte de metal, desceram apenas para fechar os elos de metal que havia ali semelhantes àqueles disponíveis na altura dos pulsos e prendou o loiro pelos tornozelos. As mãos voltaram para o alto e encontraram um meio de mover e girar aquela parte onde estavam apoiados os joelhos de Naruto e não hesitou em forçar as pernas do loiro a ficarem abertas de uma maneira que o mesmo não seria capaz de fazer na posição em que estava.

A nova posição dando um acesso ilimitado ao moreno que ia fundo e com força dentro do corpo que lhe parecia também mais apertado agora. Os gritos de Naruto certamente poderiam ser ouvidos em longas distâncias, mas quem se importa, afinal naquele momento até mesmo o calado e reservado Uchiha não era capaz de reprimir os gemidos e as palavras sem sentido que lhe acometiam.

A sensação de descontrole era sentida por ambos. E no fundo de seu corpo o loiro sentiu algo totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que tinham feito até ali, talvez o sentido para querer mais daquela dança viciante. Quase não tinha mais voz para dar ênfase ao grito que expressaria tudo o que sentia.

O corpo do Uchiha quase não tinha mais forças, suas mãos voltaram para o corpo quente de Naruto cravando fundo suas unhas na lombar do loiro quando suas investidas ficaram tão brutas que o próprio som de seus corpos se chocando já era alto demais. O Uzumaki não sentia mais suas pernas, suas coxas estavam quentes demais e todo seu abdome formigava. Cada vez mais distante de si próprio com cada novo toque da glande em cheio em sua próstata.

O ato de misericórdia fora sentir a mão de Sasuke se fechando mais uma vez sobre seu membro, masturbando-o na mesma intensidade com que arremetia seu corpo. O corpo já estava tão sensível que cada mínimo toque já era prazeroso demais, tinha certeza que estava arrancando suas últimas forças para gritar. Mas isso era algo fora de sua consciência debilitada, caindo ao declínio ao sentir todo o calor que era expelido de, e em seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Talvez tivesse ouvido Sasuke gritar também, mas não podia dizer mais nada com certeza.

Os corpos suados permaneciam imóveis ali, o tórax de Sasuke colado ao dorso de Naruto. Ambos tentando individualmente controlar e recuperar a respiração perturbada, os batimentos precisavam voltar ao seu ritmo normal também. Os tornozelos de Naruto foram soltos, o aparelho voltou a sua posição normal e o moreno finalmente encontrou forças para sair de dentro do corpo tão quente e aconchegante.

- Você está bem? – pergunto calmo o moreno ainda jogado em cima do loiro.

- Ainda não sei dizer – foi-lhe sincero, tinha a vaga noção de que seu corpo protestaria diante seus atos... quem sabe no dia seguinte.

- Vem, vamos pra cama descansar um pouco – disse se movendo e guiando o loiro para que este lhe acompanhasse.

- Sasuke... – disse atraindo a atenção do moreno – Foi maravilhoso. – disse incerto entre a vergonha e veracidade da constatação dos fatos, bagunçando levemente os cabelos úmidos de suor.

.:.

_- É aqui, só pode ser aqui – uma voz muito aguda dizia convicta do lado de fora do quarto._

_- Acho que devemos bater na porta dessa vez, eu ainda estou tentando entender a posição constrangedora em que encontramos aquelas pessoas no outro quarto. – disse uma voz masculina muito calma._

_- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor dessa vez – disse uma terceira voz... essa distantemente conhecida por ambos. - NARUTOO é você que está aí dentro? – Ela gritava espancando a porta - Então abra logo essa maldita porta antes que eu a derrube, eu não tenho o dia pra perder enquanto procuramos por você. – disse a voz furiosa acordando finalmente as pessoas daquele quarto._

- Ah não, essa não... é a Sakura – a voz sonolenta se elevava no quarto silencioso. O corpo sonolento se ergueu a fim de acordar o menino que dormia entre seus braços. Ainda bem que a esparramenta avisou antes de entrar. – Naruto acorda – chacoalhou o loiro em desespero, estavam ambos dormindo agarrados e nus em uma cama de motel... sem sustentação para qualquer desculpa.

– Não tem missão Sakura... só mais quinze minutos OK – grunhiu o loiro sonolento. Desesperado, Sasuke sacudiu o corpo com força – Que merda Sai, eu não estou atrasado. – Foi a gota da água. O moreno se levantou e se vestiu rápido.

Só então buscou pelas roupas do loiro que devido ao tempo que passaram ali também já estavam secas, fez dois clones e muito habilmente vestiu o loiro dorminhoco. A verdade seja dita, Naruto dorme como uma pedra. Voou para cama no exato momento em que a porta fora, de fato, arrebentada e a dupla fora exposta "dormindo" vestida e separada por uma 'distância segura'.

Os olhos fechados do moreno fingindo e do loiro dorminhoco não viram as expressões de Sakura, Karin, Sai e Kakashi-sensei quando eles invadiram o quarto. A ruiva e a rosada avançaram contra o moreno enquanto Sai se adiantou para acordar Naruto. Kakashi parecia mesmo muito mais preocupado em analisar aquele lugar, curiosamente, seus olhos brilhavam.

A surpresa realmente atingiu o loiro em cheio quando fora acordado de súbito. Explicações foram dadas aos meninos 'abduzidos' de seu mundo e após muito esforço conseguiram a informação de que aquela mulher os havia jogado em uma nova dimensão. Nada muito diferente do que fazia Kakashi com seu sharingan na verdade, apenas teriam que ter muito cuidado para voltar a dimensão certa de Konoha dessa vez.

A distância, frieza e silêncio de Sasuke não era nem um pouco atípica para o grupo de 'salvadores', mas estava ferindo de certa forma o loirinho que pela primeira vez na vida apenas ficou quieto ouvindo tudo que os amigos lhe diziam, lançando de tempos em tempo olhares mudos e cheios de dúvidas ao Uchiha. As coisas mudariam agora? Amor ou paixão... até onde isso poderia garantir que suas metas fossem alcançadas e que Sasuke finalmente voltasse para casa. Fazer parte da vida que a nostalgia fazia encher seus olhos de lágrimas e seu coração bater mais forte...

Kakashi estava cansado, usar aquele jutsu já era exaustivo apenas pessoas –ou parte delas- para uma dimensão desconhecida qualquer, acertar a frequência exata de onde todo aquele grupo deveria chegar inteiros e ao mesmo tempo era quase mortificante. Seria muito mais fácil se varinhas mágicas existissem e eles tivessem apenas que desfrutar da sensação agonizante de escorregar por tubos longos e apertados¹. Ainda assim ver os campos verdes e as florestas fartas típicas do mundo em que viviam gerava uma sensação de reconforto que o loiro queria ser capaz de sentir sem hesitação.

Sem nenhuma palavra ou despedida Sasuke apenas lançou um olhar significativo à companheira de equipe, ditando certamente uma ordem que ela não deveria descumprir. Movimentou os dedos rápidos, aproveitando-se do fato do cansaço impedir Kakashi de copiá-los e como que uma imagem em holograma mal projetado; sumiu. Muito rapidamente, talvez nem mesmo percebido, deixou que seu olhar recaísse sobre o loiro que tanto amava, fazendo que o olhar completamente derrotado deste fosse a última que visse daquela paisagem.

Doía em Sasuke toda aquela tristeza no fundo dos olhos de Naruto por cada palavra não dita, por cada promessa não feita. Odiava-se internamente por isso. No fundo, por mais frias que as pessoas que sofreram demais na vida fossem, tudo o que queiram com isso era não sofrer mais, ou ainda em alguns casos, não ver pessoas tão amadas sofrerem por si. Especialmente se essa pessoa também tivesse em sua vida uma bagagem pesada de momentos dolorosos. No mais profundo dos seus silêncios o Uchiha já havia feito essa descoberta.

O moreno sabia que não importava qual fosse a paisagem ao seu redor, Naruto seria sempre seu plano de fundo. Quem sabe um dia se sentisse pronto para não magoá-lo mais, mas não agora. Afinal, mesmo que o Uzumaki fosse o ponto de fuga do desenho que esboçava sua vida, os traços que rabiscavam seu caminho ainda estavam representados com cores mais quentes, borradas na direção oposta.

Ainda não era hora de ir rumo ao seu horizonte, mesmo que doesse dos dois lados. Tinha um caminho a seguir e não abriria mão de seus planos por nada, na verdade, queria Naruto o mais longe possível de Itachi quando o encontrasse. A imagem daquele homem perto das pessoas que amava era a pior lembrança de sua vida.

Não se perdoaria jamais se mais alguém que ele amasse morresse sem que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, principalmente Naruto. Por isso não podia desistir de seu plano, por mais que doesse amá-lo à distância. E, diga-se de passagem, aprendeu a não desistir das coisas com alguém muito especial, não foi?

.:.

_A moça andava a passos lentos, admirando cada detalhe daquela vila. Nunca estivera ali, apenas ouvia comentários da grande metrópole. Não fazia parte do país do fogo e nem era assim tão maior que Konoha, mas era uma cidade completamente diferente e rica em algo que faltava em sua vila natal, tecnologia e modernidade._

_As mechas loiras balançavam suaves pendendo além das chucas e tocando de leve sua cintura enquanto se locomovia. Ela olhava para todos os lados e aparentava além de curiosidade certo nervosismo. As roupas nada discretas chamavam atenção por onde passava, homens de todos os estilos e idades lhe devoravam com os olhos. Alguns mais acanhados até tentavam se aproximar com uma conversa ou uma cantada barata, mas a mocinha não dava atenção a nenhum. Na verdade nos detalhes mais sutis e seus atos, ela se mostrava uma menina muito mal educada._

_Suspirou alto ao parar diante a construção imponente. Linda esbanjando toda luxúria e bom gosto que eram características daquela vila. Olhou mais uma vez o endereço garranchado em um pedaço sujo de papel... era ali. Olhou mais uma vez o belo local deixando as mãos penderem ao lado do corpo quase tocando a barra da saia pregada muito curta._

_Sentia-se mais nervosa ao constatar que não poderia ficar ali parada pro resto da vida. Como faria para entrar? Aliás... por que mesmo que estava indo ter um encontro tão repentino naquele lugar, no mínimo, insinuante._

_- Por gentileza senhor – chamou a atenção do homem bem vestido atrás do balcão da recepção, soava frio pelo nervosismo, preferiria não ter que falar com ninguém. _

_Por pura discrição apenas mostrou o papel rabiscado ao mesmo. Era um homem de meia idade e lhe olhou dos pés à cabeça em busca talvez de uma imperfeição ou algo que denunciasse uma fraude. Certas coisas eram absolutamente proibidas naquela nação. E ela suando frio diante do olhar analítico sabia... era uma bela e perfeita fraude. _

_- Aguardam-lhe na suíte 801. O seu acompanhante tem mesmo muita sorte de merecer sua companhia bela menina._

_- Obrigada – montou o seu melhor sorriso e se foi, levando consigo a segunda chave do quarto referido. _

_- Você demorou, cheguei a pensar que não viria – a voz soou calma ao ver a porta ser aberta, fechada e trancada._

_- Eu não devia mesmo. Tem noção das coisas que tive que passar pra chegar até aqui? Olha o que tive que fazer! _

_Afastou os braços do corpo para que seu acompanhante pudesse lhe ver. Indignada com tudo aquilo caminhou um pouco mais para perto da cama onde o outro lhe olhava rindo de forma debochada._

_- Ta rindo do que idiota? – perguntou o olhando já ao lado da cama._

_- Por que acha que escolhi esse lugar? Você fica linda de chuquinhas e saínha de pregas._

_E o riso não deixou seus lábios nem mesmo quando a tão linda e delicada garota lhe desferiu um soco de força muito desproporcional ao seu corpo. O moreno sobre a cama segurou o pulso que tentara lhe ferir o puxando com força derrubando a loira na cama, logo pondo-se sobre a mesma de forma possessiva, agarrando-se à cintura esguia._

_- Uchiha bastardo, eu devia mesmo ter te dado um bolo seu merda. Sabe quantas cantadas e passadas de mão eu levei até aqui... isso é quase um abuso._

_- Shhh não começa dobe, nós dois sabemos que você viria de qualquer jeito. Você não suporta ficar muito tempo longe de mim, é só saber onde eu estou que você corre atrás. – disse debochado e ainda continuou. – Realmente foi muito engraçado imaginar você vir até aqui assim. Sabia que casais como nós são punidos com a morte por aqui?_

_- Por que você não cala essa maldita boca hem retardado? E só pra você saber.. essa é a última vez que eu me meto em enrascadas pra ver você. Da próxima vez que quiser me ver vai ter que ir me procurar..._

_- Uhum..sei. Você disse a mesma coisa da última vez, não foi.. Naruto?_

_E não precisou de mais para que a bela loirinha sob si sumisse atrás de uma vasta nuvem de fumaça. O moreno não pode deixar um pequeno e discreto sorriso curvar em sua face ao finalmente ver o rosto do seu loirinho lhe olhando. Mesmo que este estivesse lhe lançando um olhar de profunda fúria. Preferia ele assim, se entendiam muito melhor na disputa, sua rivalidade sempre deixava a amor mais quente..._

_Não importava em que final de mundo teria que encontrar para poder marcar um encontro seguro dos olhos conhecidos com o seu loirinho. Eles sempre davam um jeito. Depois de algum tempo Naruto desistiu de tentar entender como funcionava a mente de Sasuke, apenas aceitou que mais cedo ou mais tarde o tempo seria responsável em fazer as coisas ficar em ordem. Mesmo sem Sasuke ao seu lado do jeito que desejava, aquela descoberta feita um lugar maluco de um mundo distante fazia o que tinham ser o suficiente. _

_Não tinha o Uchiha por completo, mas o que tinha era inteiramente seu. Somente seu. Por algumas horas de tantos e indeterminados dias... um dia quem sabe seriam felizes lado a lado, mas até lá... _

_... desculpe-me, é perda de tempo pensar na incerteza do futuro quando se tem a felicidade em mãos no presente._

FIM ^.~

Acabou *sniff sniff*

É claro que NÃO está betada... eu tava sem tempo até de escrever... quem dirá reler tudo O.O'''

Quando der tempo eu faço isso.. a menos que.. err... será que alguém não quer ser generoso comigo hm? *.* eu seria realmente eternamente grata se alguém betasse isso pra mim. Devo deixar meu msn? Não... se vc for bonzinho e quiser me ajudar manda uma MP ^.~

Sobre o lemon.. prometi um Naruto otome...

... bom, ele foi até o momento em que deixou de ser e.e''

/apanha

Eu até que gostei do lemonzinho... ainda não tinha feito nenhum em um motel com direito à academia do prazer e afins...

Pra quem nunca viu uma e ficou meio assim pra entender a parte do lemon que se passa ali... er... bom não me pergunte, explicar eh difícil demais... sei lá joga no google e vai ser feliz OK /foge

¹ Não me aguentei... e depois que já tinha escrito não quis apagar por mais besta que a comparação seja OK

Bom... então

Não fiquei muito satisfeita com aquele finalzinho ali.. sei lá.. queria poder descrever o que imaginei melhor... mas enfim... Narutinho e Sasuke vivem como amantes. muaha

Amores o que acharam? Hum... hum?

Espero de verdade que vcs tenham gostado, particularmente, eu amei escreve-la XD~

Estou ansiosa por reviews un.. por favor, me contem o que acharam

Bjkinhas ^.~

Até a próxima o/


End file.
